


Helpless

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Light Spanking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Peter hates anymore in the world is being helpless,  especially being helpless to Chris argent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

"You know Peter I like you like this."

"I'm sure you do." Peter mutters

Out all of the situations Peter has gotten himself into, this was the worse. The one thing he hated more then being defeated was being helpless.

That's what Chris did to him, made him completely helpless. The bastard had him on his bed completely naked, with his hands tied to the bed post and his ankles tied to his wrist. Completely hog tied.

"Not such a vicious thing are you now?" Chris said grinning. "Just a helpless little creature I caught."

"Fuck you." Peter growled. "Actually it's going to be me who fucks you." Chris got up the bed and went towards the bedroom door. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He laughed and left the room.

After about five minutes, he came back with a few things. He got back on the bed and dumped them on the sheets. There was anal beads, a plug, bottle of lube and a beer bottle. "What are you going do to me?"

"Gonna see how far I can stretch your little hole." Chris grabbed Peter's hip and put his ass on his lap, getting a look at Peter's entrance. It winked under his gaze. "Look so tight Peter, like nothing will fit in here, but I can fix that." He gave Peter a light slaps on the thigh.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and pressed a finger to Peter's hole, making it wink opened a little. Then he opened the lube and put nozzle inside, giving a squeeze. Peter gasped when he felt the liquid go inside him. 

After one more squeeze, Chris took it out and watched the access lube drip down onto his jeans.

"Got you all wet, now we can move to the fun part."

"This is only fun for you." Peter grunted. "True, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it a little." Chris put two fingers in the wet hole and started scissoring them, getting Peter open. With his other hand he grabbed the anal beads and showed them to Peter. "Always wanted to use these on you."

After a few more minutes of fingering him, he took his fingers out and put the first bead at his entrance. It in went easy with no problem.

"Such a hungry little hole Peter."

"S-Shut up you-Ah!" Chris was pushing the second one in, he stopped pushing it at a certain point so it can stick out a little. Chris give him another slap, making the hole bare down and suck in the bead. "I love how you open for me, so good." He grabbed the third bead and started pushing, it was a little bigger then the first two. When he pushed it in, he pressed down hard with his fingers to make sure it stayed there. 

"Three more Peter." He said getting the fourth, when he pushed it in, it wouldn't stay in, it kept on falling out. 

"Need you to clench up."

"F-fuck you." The man said. Chris just shrugged and give him one more spank, making Peter yelp and clench, keeping the bead inside. Chris put the last two at his hole and pushed them in together. "That's all of it, how do you feel?" All he got in response was a whimper. "Want you to bare down and let them out."

Peter whimpered again, but started  
working his muscles. He opened up and let the first one out. Chris grabbed it and put it back inside.

"you bastard!" Peter sobbed. 

"Shh, it's okay just push it out again." The man said rubbing his hand on Peter's hip. The other man groaned but began to bare down again. 

Once all of them were out, Chris pushed them off the bed, letting them fall on the floor. "I'll look for them later." He grabbed the next item witch was the plug. "Let's move on shall we?" 

The man put the plug against the abuse hole and started pushing it slowly. Peter was starting to tremble. "Come on baby open up for me." He was able get the plug deeper, till it got to the base. 

" C-Chris, please." The man shushed him and started pushing the plug in and out. "Love you like this, so needy, helpless, taking whatever I give you." As he was thrusting the plug, he pushed a finger inside and thrust it with the plug. "Wish I could play with your hole more often, opens up so easily." 

After a few more thrust he took out the plug and his finger. Peter's hole was now puffy and red, opening and closing obscenely. "So pretty." Chris muttered. "One more thing I want to do."

He picked the bottle and showed it to Peter.

"N-no, please it won't fit." 

"Don't worry it will." Chris grabbed the lube and squeezed the last of it into the abused hole. He placed the tip into Peter's hole and started to push slowly, the cold glass made him shiver. Chris pushed it all the way until he was at the widest part.

He let go of it and stared at in amazement. Peter whimpered in embarrassment and tried to push it out. But Chris put his hand on it and pushed it back. He gave it a few thrust till Peter was squirming.

"Chris, I-I gonna cum."

"Go ahead come, let go for me Peter." With a screamed he came on his chest. After that Chris took the bottle out and surveyed his handy work. The hole was red and gaping having a hard time closing. He put a finger in, it didn't even touch the walls, he put two more in and the hole still couldn't clench.

"I think I'll try fisting." Peter tensed when he heard that. "Not tonight." Chris took his fingers out and untied Peter's hands and feet. Once he was free Peter put the covers over himself.

"You know I didn't put wolfsbane on the ropes you could've of got out."

Peter just flipped him off and told him to shut up, then finally going to sleep.


End file.
